


Talk You Down

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Tom is rocky. Tom's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Talk You Down" by The Script. Enjoy.

It was already extremely late, and I knew I should have made it home earlier, but my flight had been delayed. I unlocked the door to our flat and stepped inside.

“Sweetheart! I’m home!” I called.  _Finally_ , I thought, _after two months of horrendous filming, I’m home_.

There was no response. I sighed. She was probably out to the store or somewhere else. I kicked off my shoes and hung my coat on the hook by the door. I padded to the bedroom to change. That’s when I saw her.

Her back was turned to me, but I could see her suitcase in front of her as she folded and sorted her garments into it. I heard her sob quietly.

“What’s wrong, darling?” I asked. She stayed facing the bed. I rubbed my hands on her shoulders and upper arms. She stood with her head bowed, openly weeping.

I turned her to face me and lifted her chin. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, with tear stains down her cheeks. In my heart, I already knew what was the matter. She looked down again.

“I can’t-” She choked out. “Thomas, I-” She couldn’t finish a sentence without a cry escaping her lips. I pulled her to my chest, but she tensed in my grasp, so I released her again. “I don’t think I... I don’t think we...” I looked at her in disbelief.

“Calm down. Please. Calm down and then finish what you’re trying to say,” I comforted. She breathed in a few times between sobs.

“I... I can’t do this. _This_ ,” She waved her hands around half-heartedly, “It-it’s not working, Thomas.” Tears started welling up in her eyes again. I couldn’t believe I was hearing it. The love of my life—my best friend—was in tears over our relationship. I could feel the color running from my face. “I’m sorry, Tom.” She said.

“It’s 3 AM. Where will you go?” I asked. She simply turned, closed her suitcase, and turned back to me.

“I’m going to stay with friends in London.” She picked up her phone and walked out of the room. I stood in shock. The woman I loved was leaving.

“I wanted to make this work between us.” I called. I heard a hard laugh.

“Yeah, me too.” Then I heard her talking into her phone.

The sound of the front door closing echoed through the apartment.

 

Once it latched, I couldn’t stand it any longer. I fell to my knees. There was no holding back. I let the tears fall. She was gone.

I momentarily gained my composure and stood, walking to the bed. I knelt at the side and grabbed her pillow, burying my face in it. Her smell was very distinct, and I loved everything about it. I sobbed again. This was my fault.

 

I don’t know how long I was like that, but it seemed a fairly short time before I sat up. _Maybe I can talk her down_ , I thought. _Win her back_. Not that I ever lost her, mind you—I don’t think she stopped loving me. My work and being away for such long periods of time caused her so much stress and loneliness, and I understood. It was hard for the both of us. I wished I could change it. I even told her to come with me and stay in my trailer for the two months with me, but she couldn’t leave her job.

I raced into the living room and grabbed my keys. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. Pulling my phone from my back pocket, I checked for any calls or messages. There were none, and I slipped into my car.

Starting the engine, I dialed her number. It rang for a while before the voicemail began. “Hi! Sorry, my love can’t get to her phone right now. She’ll call you back soon. May I take a message?” The phone beeped. I forgot about her voicemail message. It was one I recorded for her. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

I hung up.

 

I raced through the streets. I took shortcuts through the alleys. All I could think about was her. I sped along and miraculously hit nothing along the way. The police hadn't even grazed my thoughts until I heard sirens.

Luckily, they weren't chasing after me. Even if they were, they wouldn't catch me. At least not before I got to speak my mind. _There's still time, Hiddleston_. I thought. _You can still find her_.

I arrived at the tube station where she most likely would have been and threw the car door open. It slammed shut, and I ran to the tube entrance, scurrying down the steps as fast as I could and stumbled onto the platform.

I passed the few people left waiting for their trains and rushed as fast as I could to the area she’d leave from. I saw her as she was about to board.

I sprinted faster than I ever had in my life and slid through the doors as they were closing. I held one of the poles. She turned around as the train started moving and fell into me. Her eyes were red and puffy but her face was dry. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

“I’m sorry, Tom. I’m so sorry,” she cried. I rubbed gentle circles on her back. She began to shake and I knew she was going to cry again. I pulled back slightly so she could look up at me. I cupped her face in my right palm while I held her close with my left.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” I began. She drew in a shaky breath. “My darling, I promise, there is nothing you did wrong.” She reached up and brushed sweat-plastered strands of hair from my forehead. I leaned into her touch and then met her lips in a loving kiss. They were chapped and dry against mine, most likely from the cold and being bitten due to her stress.

“Tom... Please take me home?” I smiled.

“Of course.”

“I love you,” she whispered. I hugged her again.

“I love you too, darling.” The train stopped and we got off to switch tracks. “I love you so much.”


End file.
